Fuel injectors are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines, where they may be arranged in order to dose fuel into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. Fuel can be supplied to the internal combustion engine by the fuel injectors of the fuel-injection system.
The fuel injectors can be coupled to the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine in different manners. The coupling of the fuel injectors to the cylinder heads needs to be very precise to get a correct injection angle.